What I Wouldn't Give
by Lightseeker03
Summary: 58-year-old Stanley Brooks is determined to stay in the Military. When he finds himself at a janitorial job at NEST headquarters in Washington D.C. What will things be like for this man? Post Dark of the Moon (Transformers 3)
1. I Want to Stay

A/N: This is story I first uploaded to Wattpad but wanted to share here too! I hope you all like it! I don't own Transformers, or any of the characters from the movies. I just own Mr. Stanley Brooks.

* * *

"You're getting pretty old for this job, wouldn't you think Mr. Stanley Brooks?"

"Oh, I s'pose so. But I don't think I'll be gettin' done an'time soon."

Two men sat in a darkened room, the only light being filtered in through the blinds of the windows. This light illuminated the men's faces in a striped pattern. One of the two men sat a a desk, wearing a uniform adorned with prestigious awards and medals. This man was balding, but had white-blond hair that wrapped around the back of his head from one ear to the other. His forehead had wrinkles the were clearly mad from his eyebrows constantly furrowed together in stress and frustration from countless years of military duties.

The other man, who was addressed as Stanley Brooks sat across from him in a uniform with a fair amount of medals, though not as many as the man at the desk. This man had white hair that covered his head completely, with a wavyness that drifted to the right. His brown eyes were framed by large silver framed glasses. The man sat with a cane resting in-between his legs, hands folded over the wooden curved top of the walking stick.

"You're 58 now, correct?" Said the man behind the desk.

"Yes sir." Stanley replied.

"About time you retire, don't you think?"

"No sir. I've been in this here mil'tary about my whole life. I won't stop until the President himself tells me to. Besides, aren't you around that age too?" Stanley answered stubbornly,regardless of the fact he was speaking to General Morshower.

The General chuckled. "Say that to anyone else and I'm sure you wouldn't be here anymore. There isn't very many placement options for you, its hard to place stubborn crippled men you know." Morshower motioned to Stanley's cane, which instantly caused the man to scowl.

"Just b'cause I've got this cane doesn't mean I can't work any better'n them kids. I've seen e'rything and done e'rything, you know that."

Morshower smirked. "You haven't seen everything, I can assure you that."

Stanley leaned more on his cane, bending forward as to put emphasis on his words, "Try me."

The General just chuckled once more. "Alright then, I've got an assignment for you."

"Glad to hear that, General. You know there's nothing's I wouldn't give to stay in the army."

* * *

A/N: I must apologize in advance for short chapters... Anyways, this story is going to be a little different than most transformers stories, no-one is going to be instant BFF's with the Bots, and no perfect teenage girls with a tragic past and a strange connection to the 'Formers is going to be in this story anytime soon. This story is about Stanley :3


	2. I Didn't Sign Up for This!

I still don't own Transformers. Only Stanley.

* * *

"So you're tellin' me I did all that pap'rwork to be a janitor?" Stanley had half yelled at the man, Colonel William Lennox was how he intorduced himself.

"Uh..." Lennox started. "You're the guy that was transferred, right? I was sure we'd get someone younger..."

"And what makes you think young'r is better?"

"Uh..."

"Look, I signed all kinds of fancey wav'rs sayin' I'd be involved in top secr't operations! Not some lieutenant's job!"

Both men were walking in a particularly brisk pace, one seeming to try to walk faster than another, as if trying to have more power in the conversation. The cane of the older man hit the floor roughly with each step, sending an echo through the hall of the main entrance of the buidling.

"Sergeant Brooks, please understand that the job you were assigned was based on your current condition and-"

Brooks stopped abruptly and turned to the Colonel sharply. "And so I get a dumb job just because I'm old? Huh. People these days." He then continued walking up the hall.

"You might atleast want to know why its so classified!" Lennox called after the man. The old Sergeant stubbornly marched ahead, ignoring the Colonel.

"Of course, we always get the crazy ones." Lennox sighed and jogged to the man, so he could catch Stanley in time to reach the main hangar where he would be working.

Luckily, Will made it to the old man just as the doors to the main hanger were swung open by Stanely's free arm.

"Alright then, what is that I'm cleanin' for ya, Colonel? Toilets? Tables? Floors-" Stanley stopped in the middle of his grumbling rant to look at the mess that he was assigned to work at.

Everything had been torn apart. Vehicles and aircraft were smashed and ripped to shreds. Walls and flooring had gashes and explosions. Blood and a strange blue substance was spewed about, and scorch marks were everywhere. Glass covered a large proportion of the area. It looked like a war zone, like a mini bomb had exploded in the large room.

Stanley, with shock and disbelief, turned slowly to face Lennox. He mouthed words at first, trying to form a sentence. Finally, he came up with one question.

"Tell me, Colonel Lennox. What exactly is NEST?"


	3. If Only

Stanley's mine, nothing else. Well, the story itself is mine, not just the characters..

* * *

Will had gotten Stanley seated on a metal bench just outside the demolished hangar, in the main hall where the two had entered. The Colonel thought for awhile, scratching his head and mumbling to himself about how exactly he was going to explain this to a 58-year-old. Lennox shifted his weight side to side nervously, he didn't really have a better way of saying it then just, well, saying it. The old man works here now, might as well tell him what to expect.

"I'm waitin', sir." Stanley emphasized the sir, trying to get the Colonel to snap out of it. The old man leaned into the back of the bench, hooked his can over the arm of said bench, and crossed his arms in an ever so impatient manner.

Lennox sighed. "Alright, alright." He held is hands in mock surrender while he spoke, before placing them down at his sides again. "You wanna know what NEST stands for?"

"I would think so."

"NEST stands for Nonbiological Extraterrestrial Species Treaty."

"And that means..?" Stanley pushed Lennox to continue.

Will swallowed, and continued to talk. "You're a military man. You've heard of the Auto-bots, haven't you?"

"Yeah. Them s'possed robots that blew up half the plan't?"

"Then I guess you're not much of a fan..." Lennox sighed.

"Well what of 'em?"

"This here, NEST," Lennox motioned to the area around him. "Is one of the many places where the team of Auto-bots and humans train, work, and spend time togother."

The old man stood up faster than Lennox expected, and the Colonel immediately flinched. Getting as close to Will's face in the most intimidating way possible, said, "You exp'ct me to work with them death machines?"

Will took a step back, and replied. "They aren't death machines! The Auto-bots are as human as anyone of my men. And they protect us, not fight us!"

"Then what caused half our cities to get destroyed?"

Lennox licked his lips. "Well, uh, they may or may not have been in an intergalactic war when we fiery met them.."

"War! Those things took their war to our plan't! And you trust them!"

"We ended their war! All of the Auto-bots' enemies were destroyed in the last battle in Chicago-"

"Along with 'alf the city, or so I 'eard."

"-But the point is the war is over now! Without the Auto-bots our planet would've been destroyed by the Decepticons. We owe them a lot, and since they don't have a place to stay anymore they're allowed to stay here-"

"I don't care what they did." Stanley began talking darkly. "They came to our plan't like they owned the place. They destroyed it, changed it. I'm not workin' with 'em."

Stanley slid his cane from the metal arm of the bench and began to stamp off. He got nearly to the entrance of the building when Lennox called out to him.

"Wait, Sergeant Brooks." Lennox's voice travelled down the hallway. "I know what staying in the Military means to you, but I don't think there are any other places for you to go...if you don't stay here, you'll have to retire."

Stanley Brooks stopped from his place down the hall and stood a moment and thought. Lennox remained silent for this period of time, the quite moment lasted for a while until the sound of Stanley's voice cut in.

"Alright," he too a step toward the Colonel. "If only so I can serve my country a while long'r. I'm not doin' this for you or them robots though. I'm doin' this for the sake of my country, not the sake of you."

Lennox rolled his eyes. 'Always the crazy ones.' He thought.


	4. And My Team?

Yep, I still don't own Transformers...

* * *

The two men stood at the doorway of the main hangar once again. They stood in silence, quietly observing the massive damage.

"So, then...I have t' do this alone?" Stanley spoke, still staring at the wreckage.

Lennox laughed. "Of course not, Sergeant, we have a special team for you."

Stanley stood prouder than before. "My own team!" he smiled. "Hah, it'll be like the good ol' days!"

The Colonel excused himself, by telling Stanley he was going to retrieve the Sergeant's new "team".

During this time Stanley happily thought of his "good ol' days", remembering his small squad following his command, working together, all dedicated to defending their country. The old Sergeant couldn't wait to have another group of individuals ready to learn from him.

He was removed from his thoughts by the sound of the returned Colonel clearing his throat. Sergeant Brooks turned to face Lennox with high shoulders, which immediately fell in defeat at the sight of the four lieutenants behind him.

The first was tall, but incredibly lanky the NEST uniform he wore fit lossely over his shoulder. He was shifting his weight from one side to the other, and looking everywhere but at the old Sergeant.

The next soldier was looking at Stanley, but he had a bratty 'are you kidding me' look on his face. His posture read that he was, most definately, full of himself and spoiled to the core. Though he did look tough, the attitude in the air around him was not appreciated by the Sergeant.

The third lieutenant was just small. There wasn't any muscle mass to him, and he wasn't very tall. The poor boy was shaking in his boots, so intimidated by everything around him.

The last one you didn't even need to look twice to know he was a nerd. His glasses barely fit his face, they were so large. The kid's uniform perfectly straight, as if be spent all his free time ironing it. His boots were laced tightly, as if to ensure they won't fall off in a battle that he'd never be allowed to fight in anyway.

After taking these features and more in, Sergeant Brooks muttered to himself, "well ain't this the saddest team I'd ev'r seen.."

Lennox gave a short laugh before stopping himself. "Well then, I'll leave and let you guys get acquainted.."

The Colonel turned and left just before the Sergeant could yell at him again.

* * *

A/N: It may take awhile until you get to finally seeing any of the Transformers..But...Please be patient, They'll be along. I just don't want them to rush in and give my poor Stanley a heart attack xP


	5. Introductions

I own Stanley, Timothy, Noah, David, and Antonio.

* * *

Stanley blinked twice at the retreating form of the Colonel. "Huh. The big guy's runnin' away. Typical for them soldiers these days."

"Uh..sir?" The spoiled looking kid said. "Are you gonna keep talking to yourself or are you gonna let us introduce ourselves?" The kids voice was filled with sass.

'Oh,' thought the Sergeant. 'He used that tone of voice with me?'

Stanley turned as intimidatingly as possible, and stared the Lieutenant down with an eye sharper than an eagle.

"Boy...lemme tell ya something." All lieutenants flinched. "I...am NOT going to tolerate any of your attitude." Volume was increasing, words came out sharper.

"You're on MY team now. I don't know what silly training regiment you were in before, but let me tell ya something. You ain't in it anymore, and you will respect me. God only KNOWS what your spoiled little self will be going through if I get any kind of back talk what so ever. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?"

The boy nodded his head just slightly. "Yes sir."

"What was that? I can't hear you over the sound of you wettin' your pants."

"Yes sir!" The boy raised his voice to a more appropriate tone.

"Now then. I'll tell you what to do. I expect you to do as I say. You boys can make it easy and we can 'ave an enjoyable, learnin' exp'rience. You'll know the purpose of servin' you country. Or you can make it hard on yourselves and deal with me yellin' at ya. Or worse, even. Understand?"

"Yes sir!" It was a chorus of four very, very pathetic voices.

Stanley sighed in frustration but chose to ignore just how terrible the team he was assigned really was. The old man has faced all sorts off challenges. He'll make them a better team soon enough.

"I'm Stanley. You'll all address me as Sir." The Sergeant introduced himself. "You." he pointed at the lanky boy. "Tell me your name."

"Timothy Mason, sir!" He was shaking from the Sergeant's previous tone.

Stanley just nodded his head and looked to the spoiled boy. "Tell me your name." He ordered.

"Noah William, sir!"

Next was the small soldier.

"David Willis, sir!"

Finally, the nerdy one stated his name.

"Antonio Stephens, sir!"

"Boys," Stanley started after the names were introduced. "You are working with your Nation's military. You should be proud, and honored with every job given."

Timothy spoke. "Sir, if you don't mind asking, what honorable job will we be working for first?"

Sergeant Brooks motioned around him. "Cleaning this mess and fixing this hangar up back to proper military service, of course."

Four sets of eyeballs then rolled in perfect synchronization.

* * *

There will be talk of the robots soon x3 I'm sorry it's taking forever to show them but...I'm making a different story, remember?


End file.
